A Cold Moon
by Silverlightning171
Summary: It is a very normal day passage and i really would like to think of them as blood descendeants of Vivian and Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The scent of blood was faint but definitely there, it couldn't be ignored by a Loup Garou, or their more common known term a werewolf. "Goliath I think I might've located the trail of the new pack that moved into the Yellowstone last month"**

**. "Don't they know that this is Beortooth River pack territory" Boomed a deep and mellow voice behind her. She turned her unearthly blue eyes to meet those of her huge brother, which his size as a baby had earned his name.**

"**Goliath, I told you this would happen if you didn't tighten patrols on our turf" She snapped".**

"**Easy sis, I didn't think that they would come over my borders" Goliath replied.**

"**Don't you easy sis me Goliath, if you and Esmeka weren't dicking around at all hours of the damn night maybe you would have known sooner", "you're lucky that I found out this soon" she replied with a voice with a edge of a freshly sharpened razor.**

"**cool it Gabby" Goliath said a little to sharply. "Gabreillea, Goliath, how many times have I told you not to call me Gabby in the last week alone" I hissed through my teeth, but I softened a little at my cub name.**

"**Anyways, when are you going to settle down with a mate, it's getting about time for you to I mean your seventeen now aren't you" Goliath pressed?**

**At that comment I felt the blood rise to my cheeks in a hurry, "I just haven't had any interest in the dickheads in our pack, even if they are just showing off for me the three are nothing but dickheads", But I did glance into the creek that was flowing by the trail we were tracking.**

**I'm not a diva but I do hold a uncanny charm for catching the boys attention. My mother Tresse was always telling me to comb my wild tangle of blood red hair that's adorned with white stripes through it like an American flag though I think it's just fine the way it is, and many of the young male Loup Garou's agree even though I think they just say that because they're horny most of the time they're around me. My curves and flexibility makes me almost perfect in gymnastics, and my unearthly blue eyes can render even the biggest football player speechless with a bat of an eyelash.**

"**Goliath I think we should drop the subject and try to find those assholes who raped Mina, slaughtered her mate Seke and her to girls Jill and Jean".**

"**Gabreillea, you go back and get Buckler and Mae and Esmeka and any others of the pack that are at the inn and we'll meet back here in an hour got it, good"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"where in the hell is Goliath, he said one hour" I snapped to no one in particular.**

"**Calm down Gabreillea, if you would be patient now and then maybe you wouldn't piss him off so much" Rafael said passive as always.**

"**And just maybe if he would be on time for once I wouldn't have to be a bitch all of the time, and don't deny it I know you was thinking it" I hissed back with a needle point in my voice.**

"**Gabreillea shut the fuk up, it wont' kill you if your brother isn't on time" Esmeka said in a snippy tone.**

"**Esmeka if you value your skinny ass you might wanna shut up" I muttered silently under my breath.**

"**I heard that Gabreillea" boomed the deep voice of my irrepressible brother in-law Duprau Pierre.**

"**Enough all of you"Growled an old grizzled voice which of course belonged to Burgbur the packs oldest male.**

"**Is everybody ready" Goliath asked as he appeared at Esmeka's shoulder out of thin air.**

"**It's about fuking time Goliath what kept you" I snapped at him**

**. Many of the gathered pack nodded in agreement to my statement and my cousin Stack said "yeah what did keep you" and his mate Sadeza nodded in agreement. **

"**I was checking on the where bout's on our friendly neighbors" and with that comment many of the clan growled and those that had already changed had raised hackles.**

**Many of the clan, including myself remember finding a unconscious and bloody Mina and a butcher pair of twins and we didn't even find enough of Seke to bury him. **

"**Well are we going to go kick some ass or are we going to stay here all night" asked Zirea my youngest sister.**

"**Boy you are sure in a hurry to get into a blood and teeth fight aren't you little sister" me and my brothers Goliath and Goyle asked at the same time". **

"**Well I just want to pay back poor Mina and for what happened to her poor old family' she whimpered, "I know Zirea" I replied very gentle. **

"**Lets go before the moon gets to high and we can't completely control ourselves everybody" Ordered Goliath in a very passive voice, and I'm sure I saw Esmeka look at Goliath like he was God himself and it made me blanche.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The change is always like shedding a mask and becoming who I was meant to be and I'm sure everyone else feels like that to. As I removed my brown blouse and let my well fitting blue jeans slide to the ground followed closely by my bra and underwear, I let loose a content moan as my nipples hardened and my toes curled and captured the dirt up under my toe nails.**

**I felt the familiar popping of my knees and elbows as they started to to adjust to my rapidly growing and thickening limbs, I felt my russet gold and reddish colored fur start to spread from my neck down and my waist long hair started to shorten drastically.**

**My toes and fingers grew about two inches longer and my already long finger nails blackened and curved down in to deadly sharp claws.**

**My face extended out into a narrow snout that instantly filled mouth with deadly razor sharp teeth. **

**After about forty seconds I was fully changed and running between my snow white wolf-like mother Tresse and between the pack healer Aurra who was a grizzled silver elderly wolf like creature while we pounded the trail to the edge of out mountain range that divide our territory form the new pack who obviously don't have any morale's. **

**When we are fully changed we are much more powerful than a wolf though we do resemble in some ways. **

**We are more elegant and faster than a wolf can ever hope. **

**As we ran I couldn't help but let loose a howl that resounded pure joy of being able run free in the night, and soon I was answered by the rest of the pack and soon we were howling to the stars as we hunted down our quarry with a fierceness rarely seen in us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**We struck with a ruthless mission to make them pay for the pain they had caused our pack and I think we made them pay dearly that night.**

**I hit the alpha female a big black female with a running tackle and my snarling muzzle found her face and I just kept tearing at her face and I didn't let up even when she was screaming with inhuman ability and no matter how she struggled I held on. Mean while the other members of my pack fought for their life's and their family but I think Goliath and Esmeka had the greatest battles of the night even though I hit the alpha female when Esmeka was supposed to get her.**

**Esmeka had her teeth clamped around the throat of the alpha male while Goliath and Goyle was trying to take on four big males together**

**. I literally crushed the muzzle of the alpha female and when she screamed it sent shivers up my spine and right after I demolished her muzzle I made short work of her throat.**

**I heard Goliath suddently scream so shrill that my hackles rose instinctfully. **

**I whirled around and seen Goliath lying on the ground with a huge brown and balck male on him tearing into him with a desire to kill, and just as I felt my fury building I saw my little sister Zirea bull into that male and start tearing into his side like a mad animal.**

**The male threw her off like she was nothing but a rag doll and he went into aripping and tearing frenzy.**

**I started to vibrate out of fury and then I charged and hit him like a freight train and just as I hit him, Goyle hit him hard and fast to together we brought him down and tore him to shreds. **

**A gristly crunch resounded the air as Esmeka snapped the neck of the Leader of the enemy pack like a straw when she heard Goliath scream. **

**The battle disintegrated into nothing but what was left of our pack and the dead corpses of both packs in a matter of seconds.**

**Wails of grief wrent the air when mothers and wifes and husbands found their dea dmates and wives and husbands and children in the car\nage aftermath.**

**But my voice found volume when i realized that goliath had died with his inards clamped in the teeth of that jackass of a wolf that Goyle had killed with a flick of a paw in just a matter of seconds. **

**I muttered to myself quietly"What are we going to do, what are we going to do?"**


End file.
